The New Senshi; a new destiny begins...
by Lady Snow
Summary: Ok well this story is about new senshi, like the title says. It's about how they meet and become senshi and if you want to know more, just read it! So please r/r!!
1. The Arrival

First off, Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon is copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodasha, DiC and there related entities. In other words, I do not own Sailor moon. But I do own Ava, Alexia, Veronique, Maya, Snow and all other original characters. No money is made off of this series; it's for pure entertainment purposes. Please do not sue me; I'm just a poor (especially after buying all my college books) student. Also, please don't archive my story without permission.  
  
I love getting feedback so don't be shy and send all comments, suggestions and yes, even flames to sakura_angel22@hotmail.com . Good reading!  
  
Lady Snow  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**** St. Marie's Private School for Girls, Paris, France ****  
A blond girl woke up in a cold sweat. Not that dream again! What does it mean? Ava got up from her bed and went to the bathroom. "Jeez, Ava! You look bad," she said as she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her deep blue eyes had dark circles underneath them and her hair looked as though it had lost a battle with a hairbrush. Ava splashed some water on her face and went back to bed. Maybe things will be clearer tomorrow. She slid back under her covers and fell asleep.  
  
**** Crown Arcade, Tokyo, Japan ****  
  
The interior of the arcade was pitch black except for some light coming from a Sailor V machine at the back.  
  
"They are back, Artemis" Luna said while looking at the video screen. On it there was a dark cloud hovering over the earth.  
  
"I know, Luna... Do you think we should wake them?"  
  
"We aren't even sure if they were reborn!"  
  
"Then we are doomed!"  
  
"No! We will find a way. Let's start searching for them. They have hopefully  
been reborn."  
  
"Should we tell the senshi?"  
  
"No, not yet. Let them enjoy their free time."  
  
"Ok, Luna... Now, where do we start?"  
  
**** St. Marie's Private School for Girls, Paris, France ****  
"Ava! Ava, wake up! You're going to be late!" said a tall girl with  
  
brownish blond hair.  
  
"What? Veronique?" Ava Waters said in a very sleepy voice to her best friend Veronique Desvents.  
  
"Finally! Come on! Put on your uniform. We're going to miss breakfast."  
  
"Shit!! I can't believe I didn't hear the alarm go off!"  
  
Ava grabbed her black and blue uniform, ran into the bathroom, changed, grabbed her schoolbag, and ran out the door with Veronique.  
* * * *  
  
"Thanks again for waking me up," Ava told Veronique for the hundredth time.  
  
"Hey, no problem! What are best friends for?" Veronique answered.  
  
Ava and Veronique had met during the first week of school at St. Marie's, a very exclusive private school for girls. Ava's father had sent her there because he couldn't take care of her; his job made him travel around the world all the time. Veronique, on the other hand, had won a scholarship to St. Marie's since her parents didn't have enough money to send her there. They became unlikely best friends. Ava loved to play sports like ice hockey and handball. She was interested in myths and magic. Veronique, on the other hand, loved to study and hated sports. But when the two were assigned to the same dorm room, they became instant best friends.  
  
**** 4 hours later ****  
  
"That was the most boring day in the world! A whole day of science! You should have let me sleep for the rest of the day," Ava exclaimed.  
  
"Argh! Damnit, Ava! We are not going through this again. You need to pass science  
in order to graduate!" Veronique exclaimed.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm just not as good in science as you are! Anyway, let's  
go check the mail," Ava said, trying to change the subject.  
  
They walked down the halls of their old school. The walls were painted a dark red, and heavy curtains made of velvet blocked most of the sun from entering the building. Pictures of old headmistresses hung on the walls. They walked out of the main building and headed towards an old baroque style house that was converted into a dorm.  
  
"We've been here for almost a year and I'm still totally creeped out by the  
school. It has a bad aura around it," Ava said, looking around her.  
  
"Ava a building can't have an aura around it!" Veronique said, annoyed.  
  
"Never mind. Let's go see if we have received any mail."  
  
They walked to the end of the main hall to a door that had the top half-open. On top, there was a sign that read "Poste Française". An old woman sat behind the door at a counter. She was wearing a blue flowered dress.  
  
"Bonjour Madame Orléans! Comment allez-vous?" said Ava in prefect French.  
  
"Très bien Ava et toi?" Madame Orléans answered in a high-pitched, squeaky voice.  
  
"Je vais très bien. Alors, vous avez de la poste pour nous?"  
  
"Oui, tenez une lettre pour chacune d'entre vous!"  
  
"Merci!" said Ava and Veronique.  
  
"Come, let's look at them in our room!" said Veronique.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ava and Veronique's dorm room was fairly big. They each had a bed, a desk, and a closet. On Ava's side of the room there were posters of her favorite actors and sports teams. On her desk, there was a pile of books about ancient Greek and Roman myths. In the corner was a pile of clothes that needed to be folded and put away. Veronique's side was tidy. Her books were neatly piled on her desk and her science trophies on the top shelf were all nicely polished. The only two posters she had on her wall were one of Albert Einstein and Marie Curie.  
  
"What does your letter say, Ava?"  
  
"I'll read it out loud":  
  
Dear Ms. Waters,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to our humble school. We will await your arrival on the 26th of June. A car will be there to pick you and other students up at the airport. A list of necessary items is attached to this letter.  
  
Sincerely,  
S. Snow  
principal  
English School of Tokyo  
  
"That's weird! I never applied to go there!" Ava exclaimed.  
  
"Look, a paper that fell out."  
  
Veronique picked up the paper and gave it to Ava.  
  
"It's a note from my dad!"  
  
Dear Ava,  
I sent an application to the English School of Tokyo. I thought it  
would be good for you to live somewhere new. I included a plane ticket with my letter.  
Love,  
Your father.  
  
"I can't believe it! My dad is sending me off to another school! One in Japan of all places. What am I going to do...?" Ava said, on the verge of crying.  
  
"Oh, Ava! Don't cry!"  
  
Veronique got up to get some Kleenexes. Her letter fell on the ground and she picked it up.  
  
"Look! My letter is from the same school!" Veronique exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Ava said, brushing away the tears from her face.  
  
Veronique looked over the letter.  
  
"It says that St. Marie's is doing a student exchange with their school and that I have been chosen to go. What a weird coincidence!"  
  
"Thank God! I don't have to move to the other side of the world alone! Come, let's talk to the head mistress. We can pack our trunks after," Ava said. All traces of her sadness had disappeared.  
  
"OK, but don't you think it's weird? Us getting into the same school and everything..." Veronique said.  
  
"You know what they say; don't look gift horses in the mouth or something like that. Come on! Anyway, my dad probably set the whole thing up. I'm always writing about you in my letters. Now come, let's go!!" Ava grabbed Veronique's arm and ran toward the headmistress' office.  
  
***Antarctica***  
  
A man and a woman stood looking into a crystal ball.  
  
"When do we attack?" the silver haired woman asked impatiently.  
  
"Patience, Leona" answered the silver haired man.  
  
"But, King..."  
  
"No," the king cut her off, "We wait! We will not make the same mistake as last time!"  
  
-------------  
  
Translation:  
"Hello, Mrs. Orléans! How are you?"  
"Very well, Ava, and you?"  
"Also very well. So, do you have mail for us?"  
"Yes, here you go, a letter for each one of you!"  
"Thank you"  
  
-------------  
****Antarctica****  
  
Leona sat on her chair at her desk. Her long grey cape was draped over the back of her seat. She was playing with one of the strands of her long silver hair. She couldn't understand why the king, her brother, did not want to attack. It had taken them thousands of years to get back to Earth and now that they were here, he refused to attack. She wanted revenge and she didn't know how long she could wait.  
  
****Gate 46, Charles De Gaulle Airport, France***  
  
Ava walked toward the waiting area that was just after the customs desk. Her wavy blond hair was tied in a high ponytail. She was wearing blue jeans and had a black leather jacket over a yellow tank top. Veronique ran up to her. Her hair was braided and she was wearing a red jean jacket, a black t-shirt and pants.  
  
"Can you believe that woman at the customs desk? She didn't believe that it was me on picture!! I know it's three years old but it's not like I've changed that much since I was 14. What a bitch! I should report her to somebody..." Ava fumed. If looks could have killed, the custom's lady would have been dead.  
  
"Ava, please calm down. It's not the end of the world."  
  
"I know, you're right. Anyway, I still can't believe we're both going to Tokyo. Is that cool or what?" Ava exclaimed.  
  
"I still think it's weird..." Veronique answered.  
  
"Oh, stop it! Now look who's being annoying. Aren't you happy we're going?"  
  
"Of course I am. I guess I'm reading too much into this."  
  
"That's more like it! And you say that I'm the one that reads too much into stuff. Now come on, they've started to board our flight."  
  
Ava pick up her brown carry-on case, turned around, and slammed right into the back of a girl with long black hair.  
  
"Excusez-moi!" Ava said to the girl.  
  
"Pardon me? I don't speak French," the girl said with a British accent.  
  
"Oh, that's Ok, I speak English," Ava said, switching over to English with ease.  
  
"Oh, thank God! Could you please tell where the counter for Air Japan is?"  
  
"Sure, it's right that way," Ava said, pointing to her left.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" the girl said and disappeared in the direction Ava had pointed.  
  
"You coming, Ava?" asked Veronique.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming, it's just... I don't know! I got weird vibes from that girl."  
  
"Don't start with your vibe thing again! Come on, we don't want to miss our flight."  
  
They walked to the tall flight attendant and gave her their boarding passes. They walked down the corridor and entered the plane.  
  
"What's the number of our seats again?" Ava asked Veronique.  
  
"H 22 and H 23," she said, looking at the numbers on the tickets.  
  
They walked down the crowded alley till they reached their seats. They put their bags in the overhead compartment.  
  
"Argh! We're in the center aisle. We won't be able to see outside," Ava whined.  
  
"Well, your Dad sent you a first class window seat. You're the one that changed it for coach."  
  
"I know, but I didn't want us to sit all alone for the whole 20-hour flight."  
  
Ava and Veronique took off their coats and got comfortable for the long voyage ahead. Veronique had pulled out a physics book from her carry-on bag and started to read it. Ava looked around at the other passengers on the flight. There was an old Japanese man sitting across the row from Veronique, the seats in front were vacant and beside her were a young couple that looked like they had walked out of a fashion magazine. I have a feeling this is going to be a long and boring flight. She looked at her watch. It's already 10:15 p.m.! Why haven't we left the airport yet? Oh well. Ava looked around again. She saw the girl that she had slammed into earlier get on the plane. She walked up to the row of seats in front of Ava and sat down.  
  
"Welcome aboard flight 227 to Tokyo, Japan" said the flight attendant. She proceeded to explain the emergency exit and all the safety instructions in English and Japanese. Ava heard the sound of the roar of the engines turn on and the plane started its long journey.  
  
****3 hours later and a couple thousand feet up in the air****  
  
Ava was having her dream again. She was in an old castle running down a lavish hall. She could hear the sound of canons being fired and people shouting and screaming.  
  
"We have to help," she told a young man in armor.  
  
"I know. Get the others and try to keep the castle safe. I'm going to the Moon to see if I can help," the young man answered.  
  
"Be careful," she answered. "I don't know what I would do if..."  
  
"Don't worry! I'll be all right, Ava."  
  
"It's just that... Just be careful..."  
  
With that, the young man ran off and Ava went down another hall. She went into a room; three other girls were there. Ava could barely make out their faces.  
  
"Did you find him finally?" asked one of the girls.  
  
"Yes. He decided to go to the Moon and see if he can help. That means it's up to us to keep the castle safe" she told the mysterious figures.  
  
Suddenly, Ava was standing outside in a huge garden. An army of people were attacking guards and winning thanks to the help of horrendous monsters.  
  
"We have to go to the Moon! There is nothing more that we can do to save our kingdom, but maybe we can help save the Moon's!" Ava shouted to the others.  
  
Once again, Ava suddenly found herself standing in what must have been the main entrance of a huge palace, but it was completely destroyed. She ran outside and saw the young man she had been talking to earlier get stabbed.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, her heart braking in a million pieces.  
  
"Ava! Ava! Wake up! For the love of God, open your eyes!" said a distant voice.  
  
Ava opened her eyes and saw Veronique staring at her.  
  
"Christ, Ava, are you ok? You were speaking VERY loud in your sleep and sweating. Were you having a nightmare or something?" Veronique asked Ava, worried for her friend.  
  
"I don't know. It felt so real... It was like it had really happened or something...."  
  
Ava looked around her. The old Japanese man was looking at her with a worried expression on his face and the fashion couple were looking at her like if she had something disgusting on her face.  
  
"Well, you see, I've been having this dream lately. Except I would call it a nightmare. It felt so real. Like I had lived it or something."  
  
"Why don't you tell me about it? Maybe that will help."  
  
Ava agreed. She told Veronique about her vivid dream.  
  
"Wow, what a dream! I think it's probably influenced by that book you were reading."  
  
"The one about the legends on the moon? I guess. But the dream felt so real! Like it had happened."  
  
"I read in a book that some dreams are actually memories from our past lives," said a British voice coming from the seat in front. "Sorry, but I heard what you were saying..."  
  
"Hey," said Ava, recognizing the girl, "you're the girl I bumped into at the airport, right? Sorry about the scene I caused."  
  
"Hey, no problem. Thanks for the help at the airport. If it hadn't been for you, I would have missed the flight."  
  
"You're welcome. I'm Ava Waters and this is my best friend Veronique Desvents," Ava said, presenting herself and Veronique.  
  
"Nice to meet you both. I'm Maya Ashton. Sorry for intruding on a private conversation, but I'm reading this book on dreams and it was saying that some of our dreams are actually moments from our past lives that are resurfacing to our memory," she said, showing the two girls the book she was reading.  
  
"That's interesting, but I don't think that Ava's dream could be her past life. Even if we did have past lives, which I doubt, everybody knows that no one has ever lived on the moon."  
  
"I wouldn't want to have lived what was in my dream. It was so terrible and sad... Anyway, let's talk about something else. What brings you to Tokyo?" Ava asked Maya.  
  
"Well, I received a scholarship to attend the English School of Tokyo."  
  
"You're kidding!" Ava and Veronique exclaimed, their mouths opening wide.  
  
"What?" Maya said, confused.  
  
"That's where we're going," Veronique said.  
  
"Now that's a coincidence!"  
  
"Ok, now I find it weird again."  
  
"Don't start again, Veronique! Remember what the letter said? That there would be more students arriving?"  
  
"Ok, whatever..."  
  
"So, Maya, tell us about yourself," Ava said.  
  
They talked about their families for the last hours of the flight. They had a smooth landing at the national airport. They took their carry-on bags and got off the plane. They went through customs and got their luggage. That whole process took about an hour. Once they had everything, they went to the main exit and looked around for a person with a sign saying "English School of Tokyo". A woman walked up to them.  
  
"Excuse me, are you the new students attending EST (English School of Tokyo)?" she asked them.  
  
"Why yes," Veronique said. "How did you know?"  
  
"Then you must be Veronique Desvents, Ava Waters and Maya Ashton," she said, avoiding answering Veronique's question. I'm Ms. Snow. We must still wait for some students before going to the school."  
  
Ava looked at the woman in front of her. She had long black hair and blue colored eyes. She looked as though she was about thirty years old. She had a worried look on the face. Ava could feel strong vibes coming from her. She didn't know if that was good or bad.  
  
*Ring, ring*  
  
"Hello?" Ms. Snow said, talking into her cell phone. "Yes... I see... Ok then. We're on our way there now."  
  
"Well it seems the other students will be arriving later," Ms. Snow told them. "If you have everything, follow me to the van."  
  
The girls followed Ms. Snow to a red mini-van. They put their luggage in the back and seated themselves on the back seats. Ms. Snow started the car and they were off.  
  
Ava looked outside as they drove to the center of the city. There were tons of people everywhere, much more then the small village where St. Marie's was allocated. Ava realized that she should have learned some Japanese before coming. She wasn't worried though; she had always been able to learn languages quickly and easily.  
  
"We're here!" Ms. Snow announced to them. They turned into a private alleyway. Ms. Snow got out of the car and walked toward a massive metal gate. She entered a code in a keypad and came back to the car. "The entire grounds are protected by a security system. I'll explain it more later." They drove up the alleyway. A huge and beautiful brick mansion appeared before them. It was three stories high and very imposing. Beautiful green vines climbed the walls; beds of flowers surrounded the house. Beside it was a five-door garage also made of brick. Ms. Snow stopped the car in front of the main door. The girls got out and took their suitcases inside. The beauty of the inside amazed them. The entrance had a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and a deep red colored staircase that led to the floors above; beside the staircase was a hallway and to the left and right of the main entrance were four doors.  
  
"Wow! This is one nice school!" Ava exclaimed, walking through the front door threshold. Just then, she got the same weird feeling that she had got when they met Ms. Snow.  
  
"Yeah, it doesn't look like a school at all," Veronique said.  
  
"Where are the classrooms?" Maya asked Ms. Snow.  
  
"I'll tell you everything after you get all of your things ready. Here are the keys to your rooms. They are on the third floor. Your names are written on the doors. Your trunks arrived yesterday and are already in your rooms. I hope you like them. We used all your favorite colors to decorate them." Ms. Snow gave them each a key and disappeared down the hall.  
  
"Well, I guess we should go check out our rooms..." Ava said.  
  
"I wonder how she could have known what our favorite colors are..." Maya said.   
  
"Don't you think that it's kinda weird that there are no other students here?" Veronique said, looking around.  
  
"I was just thinking that... Maybe they're on vacation." Maya answered not very convinced of what she was saying.  
  
"I don't think so. It's almost the end of the year."  
  
"We can ask Ms. Snow when she comes back. For now, I say we go to our rooms," Ava told the others.  
  
"Ok," the two girls answered.  
  
--  
  
They walked up the first flight of stairs and the second. When they got to the top, the third floor, there was a long hall in front of them. The first door had Ava's name on it, the second had Veronique's, and the third had Maya's. Their three doors were on the same side of the hall and three other doors were on the other. They each entered their rooms.  
  
Ava's room was fairly big. The walls were painted in a soft tone of blue, Ava's favorite color. A queen size bed was set against the left wall. It had a blue striped duvet cover on it. Blue curtains hung in front of the huge bay windows. A white night stand was beside the bed. On it was a off-white lamp and a phone. A huge chest of drawers was on the opposite wall of the bed. Beside the chest was a white and blue armchair. Beside the armchair was a door that led to a small bathroom that was also decorated in white and blue tones. Ava sat on her bed, amazed that Ms. Snow had been right.  
  
Veronique's room was the same size as Ava's. Light yellow wallpaper with tiny flowers covered the walls of the room. Her bed was in front of a window; on it was a light yellow duvet cover, Veronique's favorite color. Next to her bed was a desk that had a phone and lamp on it. Both were white. One of the walls had a closet incorporated into it. A small white chest of drawers was on the right wall. Beside it was her bathroom door.  
  
Maya's room was also the same size as the two other girls' rooms. Her baldachin bed had a purple quilt on it. Next to the bed was a desk with a phone on it. She had a small balcony with a view of the gardens. A white chest of drawers with little flowers painted on it was on the same wall as the door. A wooden chest was at the foot of her bed. She also had a bathroom door on the wall in front of her bed.  
  
Each girl came out of her room. They couldn't believe that Ms. Snow had known exactly how to decorate their rooms.  
  
"Now that's weird! How could she have known...?" Maya started to say.  
  
"I don't think we should talk about this in the hall," Veronique said.  
  
"Let's go into my room," Ava suggested.  
  
The girls went into her room. Ava sat on her bed, Maya sat on the floor, and Veronique sat in the armchair.  
  
"You know, I thought that all of this was just a big coincidence, but now..." Ava said.  
  
"I know what you mean! Where are all the other students? How does this Ms. Snow know all this stuff about us?" Veronique said.  
  
"Well she just knew what our favorite colors are. My dad could have told Ms. Snow when he sent my application in," Ava suggested.  
  
"Speaking of enrollment, my parents never even asked for my enrollment here. I just got a letter saying that I had been offered a full scholarship. They thought it would be a good experience for me to live in another country on my own," Maya told them.  
  
"That sounds a bit like what happened to me. Ava got a letter from her father saying that she would be attending this school for the rest of the year and I got a letter saying that I was chosen to do a student exchange with this school. When we went to go see the headmistress of our school, she said that she had received a letter from EST saying that they were offering a scholarship to a student interested in doing an exchange in Tokyo. Our headmistress sent her some student records and the woman from EST told her that she thought that I would be the best candidate. That's how I ended up coming here," Veronique said to Maya.  
  
They're right. Some things here don't seem to add up. I wonder if I should tell them about the vibes I got when we entered this place.   
  
"I've had this really weird feeling since we got here. I'm not sure if it's good or bad. I know, Veronique, you'll think it's just my imagination, but..."  
  
"Don't worry, Ava. This time I believe you. I think it's time we had a talk with Ms. Snow."  
  
The girls went out of Ava's room and went down to the ground floor. They looked around, but couldn't find Ms. Snow or anybody else, for that matter. They entered the room that was on their left. It was a library. It had very tall walls and the windows were made of stained glass that let the light pour in. The bookcases were placed on two levels. A small staircase beside the door gives access to the second floor. Two long wooden tables with old looking lamps were placed in the middle of the room. The whole room was decorated with dark shades of blue and purple.  
  
"Wow..." the girls said, amazed by the grandeur of the room.  
  
"This is a huge library!" Ava exclaimed.  
  
"Talk about stating the obvious," Veronique said, looking around her.  
  
The girls went to one of the tables and sat down. Maya and Ava were sitting on one side and Veronique was sitting on the other.  
  
"Where do you think everybody is?"  
  
"I don't know. This is really creepy. A huge place like this and we couldn't even find one sign of life!"  
  
"Hey, look!" Ava said. "I found a sign of life. There is a cat!"  
  
Maya and Veronique looked to where Ava was pointing and saw a black cat walking toward them. The cat jumped up on the wood table.  
  
"What 's that weird looking thing on her forehead?" Maya asked.  
  
"It's blue, white, green, red, and yellow," Veronique said, staring at the shape.  
  
"It looks like a star," Ava said, picking up the cat and looking into its big blue eyes, "And what's your name, kitty?"  
  
"Oh please, Ava, like the cat is going to answer you!" Veronique said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Why wouldn't I answer her? She asked a very good question," a voice said.  
  
"Who said that?" Maya said, looking around her.  
  
The cat jumped out of Ava hands and onto the table  
  
"From me!" the cat said.  
  
"What?!?" all the girls exclaimed. "YOU CAN TALK!!!  
  
To be continued....  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Hope you liked it! Please review!  
  
Lady Snow 


	2. The Discovery

Well here is the third part of the series. I've received some really nice reviews from people. Hope you like this part!  
  
A big thanks to Eudaimonia for correcting all my awful English mistakes!  
  
A person's thoughts (or a letter being read out loud)  
  
::::::::::Disclaimer:::::::::  
  
First off, Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon is copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodasha, DiC and there related entities. In other words, I do not own Sailor moon. But I do own Ava, Alexia, Veronique, Maya, Snow and all other original characters. No money is made off of this series; it's for pure entertainment purposes. Please do not sue me; I'm just a poor (especially after buying all my college books) student. Also, please don't archive my story without permission.  
  
I love getting feedback so don't be shy and send all comments, suggestions and yes, even flames to sakura_angel22@hotmail.com . Good reading!  
  
Lady Snow  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well of course I can talk!" the cat stated matter-of-factly. "My name is Snow."  
  
"You have the same name as Ms. Snow," Ava said, still under shock.  
  
"Yes, well, I should explain. Veronique, dear, please sit down," Snow said, looking at Veronique who was a ghostly shade of white.  
  
"You're Ms. Snow, aren't you?" asked Maya, her voice barely louder then a whisper.  
  
"I knew one of you would figure it out. You girls were always so smart. Yes, `Ms. Snow' is my name when I take human form, but when I am in my regular cat form, I only use `Snow'. I come from a planet called Mau. I'm here to help you learn about your past and get through all the things that are about to happen.  
  
"What `things' and what do you mean you `come from the planet Mau'? You're just a cat! What in the hell are you talking about? Look, this is all too freakish for me! I'm leaving!" Veronique exclaimed.  
  
"I agree with Veronique. We should leave. Maybe things will be clearer in the morning."  
  
"You can go up to your rooms. I'm staying."  
  
"Are you nuts?!? Damn it, Ava! You want to stay here and talk to a cat?! Gods know what she'll do to you!"  
  
"I assure you, Veronique, I will not harm Ava."  
  
Snow jumped in the air and did a pirouette. Out of thin air, a crystal appeared and started to float over the table. Snow fell back onto the table.  
  
"I just want you girls to touch this crystal."  
  
"Come, Ava, Veronique is right," Maya pleaded.  
  
"No! I want to touch the crystal..." Ava said in a calm voice.  
  
"But you don't know what that thing will do to you," Veronique told Ava.  
  
"The crystal is safe, I assure you."  
  
"I wasn't talking about the crystal," Veronique snapped.   
  
"I'm staying, Veronique!"  
  
"Fine, stay! I don't care what happens to you!"  
  
With that, Veronique stormed out of the room. Maya walked towards the door, gave one last glance in Ava's direction, and left the room.  
  
"I knew you would stay, Ava," Snow said, once both girls had left the room.  
  
"The past you were talking about, it has something to do with my dream, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it does. That's why I knew you would stay. The dreams are part of the preparation I made for you girls."  
  
"Preparation for what, exactly?"  
  
"You know the answer to that..."  
  
"Maya was right... The horrible things that I saw in my dream really happened, didn't they? That's what happened in our past lives?" Ava questioned.  
  
"The only way to answer that is for you to touch the crystal..."  
  
Ava reached out her hand towards the crystal. As soon as she came near it, it began to glow brighter. Ava jerked her hand back. Come on, girl, this is the only way you'll know for sure what your dream meant. Ava took a breath and placed her hand on the crystal. It started to glow more and suddenly there was a bright flash of blue light throughout the room. The light encircled Ava for a few moments and then disappeared, as did the crystal.  
  
"Ava, how do you feel?" Snow asked, worried.  
  
"I'm...I'm ok," Ava said, snapping out of a daze.  
  
"Good. Now why don't you go up to bed? It's late and you need some sleep."  
  
"Yes, but you said I would understand..."  
  
"Just wait," Snow cut in. "Now, go to bed."  
  
"Ok. Goodnight."  
  
Ava walked out of the library. Now, I know Maya should come around soon, but what am I going to do with Veronique? At least it is good to see that she hasn't lost her temper. Snow jumped off of the library table and left the room.  
  
**** Ava's room ****  
  
Ava had just closed the thick, wooden door of her room, when somebody knocked. Ava reopened her door. She found Veronique standing in front of her in her pyjamas.  
  
"I'm really sorry for what I said downstairs, Ava. It's just that it was too much for me to take in and I took out my anger on you. You know how I can get..."  
  
"It's ok, Veronique. I understand."  
  
They gave each other a quick hug and Veronique went to back to her room.  
  
Ava pulled off the clothes that she had been wearing for more than 24 hours. She took out her dark blue tank top and matching boxer shorts from her suitcase. She threw her clothes in the corner of the room, put on her pjs, and slipped under the warm covers. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*** Ava's dream ***  
  
Ava was walking down a marble-floored hallway. On each wall hung paintings of what looked like important people. She was wearing a long blue silk dress that had a low neck and a low back. She wore a silver pendant around her neck. She opened the tall doors at the end of the hall. Ava entered a huge dining room. The room had a long table in the middle and two glass chandeliers hung above it. The back wall was made of glass and you could see into a rose garden. A very glamorous woman was sitting at one end of the table.  
  
"Sweetheart, you are finally awake!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mother. But with all my studies, duties, and training, I don't have much time left for sleep."  
  
Ava pulled out a chair and slumped into it.  
  
"No matter how tired you are, do not forget your manners."  
  
"Sorry, Mother," Ava said, sitting up straight in her chair.  
  
A servant came over to her and poured her a cup of tea. Another servant came and placed a plate filled with scramble eggs, bacon, and potatoes in front of her. Ava picked up her fork and started to nibble at her food.  
  
"My poor child, you must be exhausted not to be able to eat your breakfast," Ava's mother said, looking at her daughter with a worried expression on her face. "I have an idea. Why don't you go to the hot springs? They will work wonders on you."  
  
"What an excellent idea, Mother! But I have a very important meeting with the other girls...I'll go tomorrow then. Thank you!"  
  
"You are welcome. Now eat up. I don't want you to pass out from starvation."  
  
Ava ate her food and drank her cup of tea. She got up, gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, and went outside into the rose garden. She took a path that led to the tulip garden, her garden. She sat on the stone bench that was in the middle of the flowers. She took a deep breath and smelled the wonderful odour of tulips in full bloom. I feel so at peace here. I feel as though all my worries have been washed away. Ava lifted her grey eyes to the sky that was now rapidly darkening. Suddenly, she felt such a strong presence of evil that she almost threw up. She ran back into the palace.  
  
"Guard, ring the alarm! We are under attack!" she screamed to the guard standing next to the door. He pressed the button beside him and a huge siren could be heard. Ava ran down a hall and entered a door on her right. Inside, the girls from Ava's previous dream were gathered.  
  
"Did you feel it?" asked one of the girls. Like in her other dream, she could not make out their faces.  
  
"Yes, I saw the sky darken and I knew immediately that they had arrived. Have any of you seen my mother?"  
  
"Yes, she is safe. She is organizing everything within the castle. But the imperial guard hasn't arrived yet." said one girl.  
  
"Until then, it is up to us to stop it," said the figure with black hair.  
  
"Then we know what we must do!" Ava told them.  
  
*** Meanwhile, in Maya's room ***  
  
Maya was also dreaming. She was tossing and turning in her bed. You could see her eyes moving frantically underneath her eyelids. "No, we have to help!" she said in her dream. Just then, her eyes flew open and she sat up on her bed. Maya looked very disoriented. Her deep green eyes scanned the room. She was breathing very heavily. Calm down, Maya. It was only a dream. You're safe. The dream wasn't real. Maya got out of her bed and entered her bathroom. She turned on the lights, but quickly turned them right off. Argh! Too bright! She turned on the water, splashed it on her face, and went back to bed. She lay there, staring at the ceiling. That felt so real! Like it had really happened. Now I know how Ava must have felt when she had her dream. Hey! Come to think of it, my dream seemed to be a lot like Ava's. I wonder...I should talk to her about it in the morning. Maya closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.  
  
To be continued...  
  
----------------  
  
I know this part is short, especially compared to the first part. But it's now 1:22 am and that's all the inspiration I have for now and I really want to put this part online now.  
  
Please review!  
  
~Lady Snow~ 


	3. The Begining....

I know it's been a long time since a chapter has come out but I'm been very occupied with school and other things. Also suffered writer's block for this part. I have what happens after all map out but... Anyway, hope you like it!  
  
A person's thoughts (or a letter being read out loud)  
  
::::::::::Disclaimer:::::::::  
  
First off, Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon is copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodasha, DiC and there related entities. In other words, I do not own Sailor moon. But I do own Ava, Alexia, Veronique, Maya, Snow and all other original characters. No money is made off of this series; it's for pure entertainment purposes. Please do not sue me; I'm just a poor (especially after buying all my college books) student. Also, please don't archive my story without permission.  
  
I love getting feedback so don't be shy and send all comments, suggestions and yes, even flames to sakura_angel22@hotmail.com . Good reading!  
  
Lady Snow  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**** EST, Ava's Room, Tokyo, Japan ****  
  
Sunshine poured through the blinds of the window in Ava's room. A form could be made out from under the duvet cover. It was pushed to the side to reveal a very tired looking Ava. She sat on her bed and looked at the clock on her nightstand. Already 11am! It feels like I only went to bed 1 hour ago! Ava pulled off her pyjamas and took out some clothes from her drawers. She zipped up her black skirt and pulled over her head a dark blue v-neck t-shirt. Ava left her room and went downstairs wondering if her friends were already awake.  
  
**** Crown Arcade, Tokyo, Japan ****  
  
At the back of the Crown Arcade, the shouts of two girls arguing could be heard.  
  
"Mina! It's my turn! You've been playing for the past hour!" Usagi shouted to her one of her best friends, Minako.  
  
"Argh...Fine Usagi..." Mina answered not to happily.  
  
"I'm sorry girls but we need the Sailor V machine." Artemis said in a firm tone.  
  
"Yes, we have some checking up to do." Luna continued.  
  
"Checking up? On what? Is there something going on?" Mina questioned.  
  
"No! No, of course not. Just making sure everything is calm." Luna answered.  
  
"Ok well I guess then I should go study... I do have a math test tomorrow and I really need to pass this one..." Usagi said not to pleased at the idea of having to study algebra all night.  
  
"Oh my god! The math test! I forgot about it! I have to go study!! Bye, guys!" With that Minako ran out of the Arcade.  
  
"Bye Luna, Artemis. Hey Mina! Wait for me!" Usagi ran after the other girl.  
  
Luna and Artemis looked at each and both sighed in relief. They jump up on the seat near the machine and Artemis entered a code on the machines buttons. The screen went blank and then came back to life. On it we could read scanning for new material.  
  
"Do you think they know we were lying?" Artemis asked Luna.  
  
"No, I think we pulled it off." Luna answered.  
  
"Do you think we should tell them? We've received conformation that one has been found and they are hovering over Earth."  
  
A ding came form the machine. The scanning message disappeared and in its place a new one appeared.  
  
"Once again I confirm that one has been found and is starting the awakening process. The other two are highly likely to be the others and will be starting the process shortly. As for the fourth, I am unable to locate. How is the search on your end?" Luna read out loud.  
  
"Well that's some good news. Three out of four is very good." Artemis said.  
  
"Yes it is good news but you know that we need all four of them to succeed. Without the fourth they don't have the full capacity of their powers." Luna answered.  
  
"So what are we waiting for? Let's continue searching!"  
  
"You know it's not that easy, Artemis. These girls aren't even from the same time as us. We only know about them because of... Well you know the story!"  
  
"I know, I know... Let's just see what we can do..."  
  
**** EST, Tokyo, Japan ****  
  
Ava was in the main entrance hall looking around her. Know which way would the dining room or kitchen be? I know the room or my right is the library so... Just then, she heard voices coming from down the hall. The followed the voices till she reach a set of double doors. She slides them open and found herself standing in a huge dinning room. The wall in front of her had five stained glass windows that went from the floor to the ceiling. The three other walls had a burgundy flower motif wallpaper on them. In the centre of the room was a massive redwood dinning table hat could easily sit more then ten persons. Over hit hug a crystal chandelier that sparkled because of the light coming from the windows. Next to the door was another table lined against the wall, it had plates of food on it. At one end of the table sat Veronique and Maya. Ava quickly grab a plate put some fruit on it and a piece of toast on joined the other girls.  
  
"Good morning! Have you girls been up for awhile?" Ava asked.  
  
"I've been up for about 20 minutes and Veronique came down a couple of minutes ago," answered Maya. Her usually calm and tranquil voice was strained and sounded tired.  
  
"So..."Veronique started to say, "How was your night? Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Actually, I don't remember that much from last night...must be the jet lag. All the remember is arriving and..."  
  
Ava stop talking and started to shake violently. She then feel on the carpeted floor and pass out.  
  
"Ava! Oh my God! Ava!" screamed Maya.  
  
Veronique rushed beside her ill friend and gently shake her, trying to make her awake. Just then Snow, who was in human form, entered the room.  
  
"Veronique! What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Why don't you tell me what happened! Ava was talking to us, saying how she couldn't remember anything from last night and next thing we knew she was shaking and then she passed out on the floor! What did you do to her last night?" Veronique shouted to Snow, completely losing her composure.  
  
"Oh I was afraid of this...I thought that it would take more time for her to awake...Quickly girls, pick up Ava and follow me." Snow said urgently.  
  
Veronique and Maya each grab a side of Ava and with difficulty followed Snow back to the corridor. They walk to the end of the corridor, which lead them to a small living room. Snow went to the bookcase pulled out book and the bookcase opened (an: I know! Very cliché but I couldn't resist! J). The girls went through the door and entered a large room. The walls were made of grey stone. Except for one that was a wall of monitors that were connected the security cameras placed through out the house. Four marble stones of about 3 feet high and 6 feet long were aligned against the wall in front of the surveillance monitors. In each stone was engraved a symbol. The one most to the right have a wave, the one next to it had a flame, the next one had two wavy lines and the one most on the right had a leaf.  
  
"Where are we?" Maya asked.  
  
"We are the a hidden wing of the house. I'll explain more later. We don't have much time. Put her on the first stone." Snow ordered.  
  
Veronique and Maya painfully lifted Ava and laid her on the stone. The stone suddenly started to shine in a blue tint. The two others girls where hit with a jolt of pain. They fell to the grown.  
  
"Girls! Are you all right?" exclaimed Snow.  
  
"Yeah, I think..." slowly stated Maya.  
  
"What was that about? I must be some short of electric shock coming from that stone" Veronique said pointing towards where Ava was laying.  
  
"I wish it was just that but...I don't why this is happening so fast. You should be each be able to go through the process individually when you are each ready for it..."  
  
"Process? What process? I knew we should have left this place yesterday!" Veronique exclaimed, now standing up.  
  
*Beep Beep*  
  
Snow took out her cell phone from her pocket and look at it. A worried looked passed thorough her eyes but it was quickly replaced with a passive one.  
  
"I have to take this. Hopefully I'll be able to explain what's happening. But you have to promise me that you will not leave. Please, everything should be explained when I come back." Snow pleaded.  
  
Maya nodded her head in Ok and Veronique let out a grown.  
  
"I'll be right back!" with that Snow disappeared trough the door they had come through.  
  
"Quick! Help me get Ava. We should have just enough time to get out of here before she comes back!" Veronique told Ava.  
  
"No. I think we should at least wait for her to come back. You heard what she said! She'll tell us what going here. Anyway, I have a feeling that a doctor won't be able to help whatever wrong with Ava..."  
  
"Fine! But as soon..."  
  
Veronique was cut off by Snow coming back into the room. She quickly went to the counsel and punched in a code into the computers keyboard.  
  
"Now girls you must trust me. I know you have a problem with that but believe me, I do not wish to see you harmed. On the contrary, I'm trying to make this a painless as possible." Snow told them.  
  
"Ok... I guess..." hesitated Maya.  
  
"No! I will not. I have no idea who or what you think you are but please. I`ll not put my well welfare in your hands Snow!" Veronique shouted.  
  
"Veronique your stubbornness is understandable. You never where the easiest person to persuade but... You've had the same dream Ava. I know you have so do not try to deny it. I started the process as soon as you arrived."  
  
"You're talking about that `process' again! What is it? I knew we should have left. This..." Veronique told Snow.  
  
"Shut up Veronique!" exclaimed Maya, "Look we have no idea what's happening to Ava but obviously Snow does. I think we should give her a chance. Ava is your best friend, shouldn't you try anything to save her? Snow, just tell us what's happening and what we have to do."  
  
"Well from I understand, when Ava touched the crystal she started to go through her changing process. That I knew but what I did not know is that since you girls are all connected, and you had started to have the dream, the changing process has begun in all of you. Ava is in a more advanced stage because she touched the crystal. You girls will have to touch the crystal too. The three of you must go trough this together."  
  
"If you say that we have to do this then...Well I guess I'll do it. For some reason I have confidence in you" Maya gave Snow a weak smile.  
  
"Veronique what about you? Are you with us?"  
  
----------------  
  
*enter evil laughter*   
  
A cliffhanger! Or at least an attempt to one!  
  
Hoped you liked it!  
  
Please review!  
  
~Lady Snow~ 


	4. The Meeting

Ok well here's the fourth part! I was really inspired for this one! In fact I was writing his part before I had written part three. Anyway, hope you like it! Comments and reviews are always welcomed. In fact I would love for you leave a comments or a review!  
  
A person's thoughts (or an author note)  
  
::::::::::Disclaimer:::::::::  
  
First off, Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon is copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodasha, DiC and there related entities. In other words, I do not own Sailor moon. But I do own Ava, Alexia, Veronique, Maya, Snow and all other original characters. No money is made off of this series; it's for pure entertainment purposes. Please do not sue me; I'm just a poor (especially after buying all my college books) student. Also, please don't archive my story without permission.  
  
I love getting feedback so don't be shy and send all comments, suggestions and yes, even flames to sakura_angel22@hotmail.com . Good reading!  
  
Lady Snow  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**** Crown Arcade, Tokyo, Japan ****  
  
"We have her Artemis! I'm sure that it's her! Now quickly call Snow so we can tell her!" Luna shouted to Artemis.  
  
"Are you sure Luna? We can't afford to make any mistakes..." Artemis questioned Luna.  
  
"Yes, I am sure of it! Her energy patterns are the same as the other girls."  
  
Luna turned back to the screen that was in front of her. On it you could see the figure of a girl but you couldn't really make out what she looked like because of all the lines and graphs that covered the screen and the word "match" blinking in big read letters. Luna jumped off the tall chair both cats where sitting on to go and get something. When, suddenly, a blip came from the counsel.  
  
"Luna! I think we have a problem," Artemis told her sounding very nervous.  
  
"Well Artemis what happened?" she asked jumping back onto the chair.  
  
"Look for yourself! She just disappeared off the screen. I didn't even touch anything. One moment she was there, the next she hasn't!"  
  
"Oh no! That's has to be a bad sign...." Luna said more to herself then to Artemis.  
  
"I guess it's up to Snow now. She's the one the usually knows why this stuff happens." Artemis told Luna trying to reassure her.  
  
"I hope you're Artemis, I hope you're right..." she answered her voice trailing off, marking the uncertainty that both of them felt.  
  
**** EST, Hidden Wing, Tokyo, Japan ****  
  
"I still don't think this is the best idea!" Veronique told Maya.  
  
"Well it's too late now. You did say before that something inside of you has telling you trust Snow. Now it's time to have faith in whatever made you believe." Maya answered.  
  
"Well girls, you have touched the crystal. Now all you have to do is lie down on the stones. Maya please lie down on the one next to Ava and Veronique the one next to Maya." Snow explained to them pointing towards the different stones.  
  
Maya started to go towards the stones and gave Veronique a push to do the same. The girls advanced towards their assigned stone.  
  
"On three we both lie down, ok?" Veronique asked Maya.  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Ok. 1...2...3..." Veronique counted.  
  
On three both girls lied down on the stones. The marble was cold and sent shivers through them. Suddenly, a bright light enveloped each girl. A bright read light was around Maya and a yellow one encircled Veronique. Both girls were hot with massive headaches and passed out. And so it begins! If only the last one has here! Maybe, just maybe they will be able to reach her...Snow thought. She went towards the counsel and sat in the chair. She type a few commands into the computer and look at the monitors. The main one, that was larger then the others, and saw the black cloud still hovering over Earth. As long as they do not attack now, we should be able to pull trough this!  
  
****Somewhere****  
  
Next thing Maya and Veronique knew, they were standing I the middle of a green fields filled with colourful flowers. And they both had painful headaches. They were still wearing the same clothes they had been before; Maya was in her blue jeans and red tank top and Veronique had beige capri pants on and a yellow t-shirt. The sky above them was clear blue and the sunshine was as bright as it had ever been. They could feel the warmth of the rays on their faces. The general beauty of the place amazed each girl. They were looking around them, trying to find something familiar.  
  
"Oh my god! Look Maya! It's Ava!" Veronique exclaimed.  
  
Ava was sitting in the grass, about 20 meters away from them.  
  
"Ava! Ava! Over here!" both girls shouted to her.  
  
Ava looked up and saw her friends running towards her. She got up and brushed off grass from her skirt.  
  
"Hey! You guys are here too!" she greeted them joyfully.  
  
"Yeah, wherever `here' is! How long have you been here?" Maya asked after giving her friend a hug.  
  
Before Ava could answered Veronique came up and gave her a hug too.  
  
"I've been here about 15 minutes. What happened? Last thing I remember is talking to you guys this morning." Ava asked the other girls.  
  
"Explain everything to Ava, Maya. I wan to go check something out that I saw when we ran over here." Veronique said.  
  
"Ok sure, just be careful!" Maya said.  
  
Veronique nodded and walk off. She went towards a hill and was out of sight as soon as she went down it.  
  
"Ok well when after you got into the dinning room you hear hit a violent case of the shakes and you passed out on the floor. Snow came into the room and said that you had started going through this process. Then she said to pick you up and bring you to this secret wing in the back of the house. It's a large room with a huge command centre and four marble stones against a wall. She said to lay you down one the first one. We did and then you started to glow blue for about 5 seconds. Veronique was freaked and asked her what was going on. She said something about a process that we all had to go through together. We touched the same crystal you did and lie down on our own stones. Next thing we knew, we were standing here." Maya explained to Ava.  
  
"Hum...Interesting! If only we knew where "here" is! But I guess we had to come to this place for a reason." Ava said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. I wanted to tell you. See last night Veronique and I had the dream..."  
  
Maya has cut off by Veronique shouting for them to come and join her. The two girls headed in the same direction that Veronique had earlier. When they got to the top of the very small hill, they say Veronique standing by a rock. Her back was turned to them because she was looking at something on the grown. As they approached, they saw that Veronique wasn't looking at something but someone! There was a girl lying on the grown beside the rock. She had short light brown hair and was wearing a pair of black baggy pants and a green zip up kangaroo style sweater.  
  
"While we were running to reach Ava, I notice a flash of green light and I wanted to check it out. While I was walking towards where I had seen the weird light, I saw her lying there." Veronique told them.  
  
"Do you think she's dead?" asked Maya in an uncertain voice.  
  
A moan came from the girl on the ground. The three other girls jumped back in surprise. The now conscious girl lifted her hand and gingerly touched her head.  
  
"Argh! Massive headache..." she said.  
  
Ava took a step closer to her.  
  
"Are...Are you ok?" she asked the new arrival.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good. I just have this really painful headache." She answered now standing.  
  
"Tell me about it!" All three girls said.  
  
"Hey!" the girl exclaimed, "Where am I?" she asked realizing her new surroundings.  
  
"Well, you see... were not quite sure.... We kind of all just woke up here. A bit like you. By the way, I'm Ava, that's Veronique and her in the back, is Maya."  
  
"I'm Alexia (an: ok so I like names that end with a!). But let me get this straight, you feel asleep and woke up hear? But obviously you already know each other. Where as I have no idea who you are." Alexia said. Or do you? They seem familiar, a little voice in the back of Alexia head said.  
  
"Not exactly, well yes we do know each other but..." explained Maya, "Well first we touched this crystal, well that's not true either... Look I'll just explain from the start." So Maya explained everything Alexia about the school, Snow and the famous "process".  
  
"Wow! Now that's one hell of a story! A talking cat... you sure about that oneWhy not! I did transport here, gods knows how, so why not a talking cat? But how do I fit in all of this? I mean you were brought together." Alexia said.  
  
"Well tell us a bit about you? You have to be here for a reason. Maya told me that Snow said we have to go through the process all of us together. So that means you probably have to go through this process also," offered Ava.  
  
"Ok well, I live in New Zealand. But my mom was from the Canada. She had me when she was really young, so she sent me to live with my aunt and uncle in New Zealand when I was four. She disappeared after that. So they raised me as their own child. And that's pretty much it. I live in the capital, Wellington and I go to school and well that's pretty much it. I don't have a very exciting life," Alexia said.  
  
"Nothing weird has happened to you lately?" asked Veronique.  
  
"You mean aside from the fact that I was walking home, passed out and woke up here? No! Actually come to think of it, it's really stupid but since you guys said something about dreams, I've been having this weird dream for the past two days." Alexia told them.  
  
"That's it! That's the common link between us! The dreams! Tell me Alexia; was there a war in your dream? And were you part of it in some way?" questioned Maya.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"Like Maya said. It's a common link. Snow said it was part the "process". Ava has been having them for a while now. You have been having them the longest after her and Maya and I had the dream once, last night." Veronique explained.  
  
"Ava touching the crystal must have initiated the process in all of use! Even thought you didn't touch the crystal or lied on the stone, the connection must have been strong enough to bring you here with the rest of use!" Maya said.  
  
"Wow! that's well...I don't really know what to say...."Alexia said perplexed.  
  
"Now do you believe, Veronique? Now do you realise that something is happening that's bigger then us?" asked Ava to her best friend.  
  
"Yes, I do. How can I not. After all I've seen. I guess somewhere in all this mess there is some sort of explication. But I'm still not sure about Snow...." Veronique said.  
  
"You always were a hard one to convince Veronique!" a feminine voice said from behind them.  
  
The girls turned around and saw a cloaked figure standing behind then. The figure's cloak was long and brown. Its hood covered her face and it's shadow hide the rest. Only the bottom part of her chin was visible.  
  
"Finally, all you girls are reuntied. It is truly a great to see all alive and well. I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time. And I am sorry that this meeting is caused by such tragic events," the woman said.  
  
"Oh great! another freaky lady like Snow. Except this one talks about "tragic events"... Geez! Where to they all come from? Is there like a factory somewhere?" exclaimed Veronique.  
  
"It's good to see that you haven't lost your attitude Veronique," the lady told her.  
  
"What's up with you people and my attitude? Just `cause I don't believe everything you say makes me...you know what? Never mind" Veronique exhasperated.  
  
"Call down Veronique. I'm sure she only wants to help us. Just like Snow does." Ava said trying to calm her friend down.  
  
"Ok fine. So what do you want?" Veronique ask the figure.  
  
"That is a very good question." Alexia said.  
  
"Well...." The figure started.  
  
To be continued!!!!!!!!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Muahahahahah! Another cliffhanger!  
  
Well that's truth, it's just that this part was getting really long and I wanted to start another chapter. It should be out soon!  
  
Lady Snow 


	5. The Past Revealed (first half)

First off, I don't own Bisoujo Senshi Sailormoon, it is copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodasha, DiC and there related entities. In other words, I do not own Sailormoon. But I do own Ava, Alexia, Veronique, Maya, Snow and all other original characters. No money is made off of this series; it's for pure entertainment purposes. Please do not sue me; I'm just a poor (especially after buying all my college books) student.  
  
I love getting feedback so don't be shy and send all comments, suggestions and yes, even flames to ladysnow@did-you-know.co.uk . Please write "Fanfic feedback" in the subject heading. Good reading!  
  
Lady Snow  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A past life and a future one revealed  
  
The cloaked woman lifted her arm and pointed toward a cavern. She then turned her attention back towards the girls.  
  
"Follow me to that cavern and you will find all the answers you seek."  
  
All four girls nodded and followed the mysterious woman.  
  
"You know the whole "let's be mysterious and as vague as possible" attitude of Snow and this lady it starting to get old. Why can't they give us a straight answer for once!" Veronique whispered to Alexia.  
  
"I know! I don't know about you guys but I'm not seeking answers," she answered.  
  
The girls and the woman reached the cavern and entered. The cavern was dark but some light could be seen further down the cavern's tunnel. The woman pointed toward the light and disappeared.  
  
"Oh great, another mysterious sign! But this time it came complete with it's own cheap disappearing act." Veronique said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Veronique, please. You came along this far, aren't you a bit curious about what of all of this means?" Ava asked her best friend.  
  
"Yes of course, that's why I'm still here. But I don't understand why we Snow or that couldn't have simply told us instead of sending us on this wild goose chase!"  
  
"Well maybe if we went towards where that lady pointed instead of standing arguing about other people should have done, we would have all our answers!" exclaimed Maya and walk on further into the cavern.  
  
Ava, Veronique and Alexia quietly followed Maya into the tunnel. After walking for about five minutes, they reached the end of the tunnel and the source of the light.  
  
They entered a small cave that was simply incredible. The cave was not very large but reaches all the way to the ground above and pierced through it. The sunlight coming from there was the light the girls had seen. The walls were made with a form of crystal that sparkled from the sunlight. A large circular crystal was placed in the ground in the middle of the cave. The sheer beauty of the room amazed the girls. They al looked around them. A bright beam of light came down from the top of the cave to the center of the stone. There was a flash of light and suddenly a woman stood in front of the girls. Her hair was long and was golden brown, her eyes were almost clear but hints of blue could be seen in one and green in the other. She wore a long following white dress.  
  
"I am here to reveal to you the secrets of your past but first..." she woman told them in a slightly accented voice.  
  
"Ok, you know what, stop right there. For the past few hours we keep meeting these "mysterious" people who want to reveal to us our "mysterious past/futures/destinies" and they never do. So just cut all the crap and just tell us what you want to "reveal" about us!" Veronique exclaimed, exasperated.  
  
"I have agree with what Veronique just said. I'm tired of this wild goose chase, I just want to get it over with and go home." Alexia told the woman.  
  
"Just let the woman speak, didn't you guys here her at all? She just said she was going to tell us everything. I'm as tired as you guys of all of this," added Maya.  
  
"All of you call down!" Ava shouted, "Now miss, I'm sorry but we've been through a lot and all we really want is to understand why all of this is happening to us," she explained to the woman.  
  
"I can't hold it in anymore," and with that, the woman burst out laughing, "I'm sorry, really I am" she continued, her laugh now only a small chuckle. She moved off the center stone and went to the entrance of the cave where the girls were standing. The girls looked at each other, a confused look written all over their faces.  
  
"Why do we have a seat?" The woman made a slight movement with her hand and five rock chairs appeared out of the ground around the stone circle.  
  
Seeing that the girls were not moving, the woman went to sit down. "Well you said you were tired and wanted answers, now come sit down and I'll tell you everything." The girls still didn't move. "What? Are you mad at me for laughing at you? I am sorry about that, it's just that all you still act the same way and I could help myself..."  
  
"How did you make the chairs appear?" asked Veronique. She was carefully examinating one of the chairs.  
  
"Yes, how did you do that?" Alexia asked.  
  
"I already told you, if you want answers, sit down."  
  
The girls hesitatingly sat down, bracing themselves for something else to happen. But nothing came. Maya, who had closed her eyes as soon as she had touched the cold rock of the chair, slowly opened them. She felt relieved that nothing had happened.  
  
"What? You though the chairs were going to eat you? I was just kidding before with the "mysterious language". I remembered how "to the point" all of you were before and I wanted to know if you were still like that. Your reactions pretty much answered my question."  
  
"So why don't we get to the point. Who are you? What is going on? And why are we here?" asked Ava.  
  
"My name is Elle and you are the reincarnations of four warrior that use to live here, a few millenniums ago. That's why you're here and all of this is happening." Elle answered matter a factly. "Now before you start asking me the million questions that are going through your minds, let me say everything I have to say and then you can all ask away?" continued Elle.  
  
All girls nodded their heads in agreement. Elle shifted a bit in her chair, took a deep breath and started speak once again.  
  
"You girls better make yourselves comfortable. This is a long story."  
  
"Many millenniums ago, more then you could ever imagine, was the first Golden Millennium. It was the first millennium where the entire galaxy and the nearby ones were in peace. That is the time that you and I are from..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I know, you all have waited for such a long time and you don't even get to know the complete story of their past! I'm sorry but I want it to e it's own chapter. I'm working on it right now. It should be out soon. ^_^ Hope you like this part anyway! Please review!  
  
Lady Snow 


	6. The Past Revealed (second half)

First off, Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon is copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodasha, DiC and there related entities. In other words, I do not own Sailor moon. But I do own Ava, Alexia, Veronique, Maya, Snow and all other original characters. No money is made off of this series; it's for pure entertainment purposes. Please do not sue me; I'm just a poor (especially after buying all my college books) student. Also, please don't archive my story without permission.  
  
I love getting feedback so don't be shy and send all comments, suggestions and yes, even flames to sakura_angel22@hotmail.com . Good reading!  
  
Lady Snow  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5b  
  
A past life and a future one revealed  
  
The girls were transported into their formers lives. They were not reliving them per say but were rather looking at them as an audience would be watching a movie. Except this wasn't fiction created from a vivid imagination but reality from a time long forgotten. As in the girls' dreams, they were looking into a lavish library of a palace. They could see themselves or rather there past selves all sitting at a large round solid wood table.  
  
"Ava, come on! We just spent the entire morning training. Do you seriously think we can survive an afternoon of going documents?" complained what seemed to be Alexia's former self.  
  
"Yeah come on! Can we please just go out and fun? It's not like a war is going to break out in the next 6 hours. The entire galaxy has been at piece for the past 150 years, I think we can take an afternoon off with out it crumbling down." Maya's past counter part said.  
  
Ava's past self sighed in frustration. "Ok fine! Go, have fun! I'll just stay here and go over the documents all by myself," she told in a slightly pissed off tone.  
  
"Franchement, Ava. Don't make a big deal out of this! We all work hard around here." Veronique said.  
  
"Fine, fine, whatever. I really don't care go have fun. I guess you do deserve it..." a small smile crept up on her face. "Go before I change my mind."  
  
Cheerful thanks shouts could be heard from each girl as they rushed out of the room. They knew very well that Ava could change her mind very suddenly and they did want to give her the opportunity to do so.  
  
Ava let out a small groan and leaned back in her chair. She picked up one of the documents off the table and started reading it.  
  
"Hard at work as always, Ava."  
  
"Of yeah, that's me, the workaholic," she answered sarcastically, "So what can I do for you Snow?"  
  
Snow walked up to the table and took a sat down in the seat beside Ava's. "You know being in charge in not a glamorous job but an important one none the least..."  
  
"Yes, I know. You don't have to tell me about it. I just wish I knew what I was getting into before a signed the dotted line," Ava said with a chuckle.  
  
"Well destiny isn't exactly something you choose but I think you're fulfilling yours just fine."  
  
"Yeah well tell me when `destiny' decides that I can have a life..."  
  
"Ava..."  
  
"Don't get me wrong. I love what I'm doing. I can't imagine my life doing anything else then being the leader of the Stone Guardians but sometimes... sometimes I just wish I could just be normal, you know? I'm 18 years old and I have yet to go on a date let alone have boyfriend..."  
  
"Ava come now, you'll find the right guy eventually, it's only a matter of time,"  
  
"It's not just that, I just have so many responsibilities."  
  
"Well it's not like the other girls just site around and nothing all day either."  
  
"I know, I know but they can afford to take a day off. If I took a day off... well let's just say I wouldn't like to think what would happen."  
  
"Ava if I didn't know you better I would be insulted! I'm quit sure I and the rest of he council would be able to take care of business for one day without your help." Snow said offended.  
  
"If you say so," she answered laughing.  
  
"Ava! Really! You'll see I'm giving you the weekend off! I don't want to see you near the congress or any other official functions for the rest of that day and tomorrow. That also includes working on any treating or any work related documents. Now go!" Snow told her.  
  
Ava sat in her chair looking at Snow in disbelief. "You can't be serious. I have a very important meeting with the ambassador of Venus and..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it," Snow cut off, "I will take care of it all!" Snow's tone switch to a more caring one, "Now go enjoy yourself. Just because you are the leader doesn't mean you have to make all the sacrifices. The world will not fall apart if Ava, the water stone guardian decided to take a day off. Now go, I hear the girls saying that they were going to go for a swim, I think you could use a bit of fun and sun..."  
  
"Ok I get the message!" Ava exclaimed exasperated.  
  
She got up from her chair and started collecting the papers from the table. Snow took them out of her hands and pushed her towards the door.  
  
"Now go!"  
  
"Ok, ok I can take a hint."  
  
Snow sat back into her chair and listen to Ava's laughter echoing down the hall.  
  
Ava was sitting on the edge of the pool, her feet dangling in the water. She was now wearing a light blue bikini. Alexia was in the water doing laps, Maya was lying down on a floating mattress and Veronique was sitting on a long chair by the side of the pool reading a book.  
  
"So Snow push me out of the room and forced me to take the weekend off." Ava said finishing relating to her friends what had happened between her and Snow.  
  
"So we have Snow to thank for gracing us with your presence..." said Alexia in a mocking tone.  
  
"Hey!" answered Ava. She lifted her legs out of the water and closed her eyes. She then placed her had on the surface of the water. A small blue aura left her fingertips and into the water. The water around Alexia was glazed over by a thin layer of ice and froze Alexia in place. Maya was laughing from her spot on the mattress at her friends indispose position.  
  
"Ava!" shouted both girls.  
  
Veronique lifted her eyes from her book to see what all the commotion was about. She lifted her hand in the air made a wave like motion with it in Ava's direction. The wind suddenly raised making Ava fall head first into the cold water of the pool. Maya started laughing even more and Alexia and Veronique had a looks of satisfaction on their faces. Ava came back up to the surface and spat out water and joined in the laughter.  
  
"Ok, ok, I give up! You win."  
  
"You got that right! Now if you don't mind..." Alexia said pointing to the ice that was still holding her in place. Ava made a light movement with her hand and Alexia was set free.  
  
"Now, what re we going to do for the rest of day?"  
  
The five girls who had been watching there past counter parts were swept up and carried into another room back into the castle. They could see Alexia, Maya and Veronique gathered around a table. A very loud alarm was blearing. The two large wood doors burst open and Ava came running into the room.  
  
"Did you feel it?" asked one of the girls. Like in her other dream, she could not make out their faces.  
  
"Yes, I saw the sky darken and I knew immediately that they had arrived. Have any of you seen my mother?"  
  
"Yes, she is safe. She is organizing everything within the castle. But the imperial guard hasn't arrived yet." said one girl.  
  
"Until then, it is up to us to stop it," said the figure with black hair.  
  
"Then we know what we must do!" Ava told them, "I'll go get them from the locked chamber, you guys check how much damage has been done and see if you can locate my brother."  
  
The four girls nodded and started moving around the room, talking to commanders of the army on the radios and surveying the progress of their newly arrived enemy on the computer screens. Ava ran out of the room and down the hall to another large steal door. She typed in a password on the keypad beside the door, a small device cam out and she place her head in front of it. It did a retina scan of her eye and the door opened. She rushed into the steal wall room and went straight to the back of it were a safe was located. She placed her hand on the scanner beside it and the safe door opened. She pulled out a medium sized black velvet box. On it was the symbol of a star, each branch was a different colour: red, blue, green and yellow. Once she had the box, she sprinted out of the room and headed back to where she had been before. A tall figure was running in her direction and called out her name. Ava stopped running, it was her brother.  
  
"They're attacking the Earth but it's obvious that there main target is the Moon. I don't understand why... Anyway, I want you and the others to stay here, understood? Stay close to mother and..."  
  
"Stop it Joshua," Ava cut in, "I'm not about stand beside as the world around us is falling apart. Just because you are the commander of the high guard doesn't mean you can order me around! The others and I have been trained specifically for this! We have to help."  
  
"Fine, but be careful. Get the others and try to keep the castle safe. I'm going to the Moon to see if I can help," the young man answered.  
  
"Be careful," she answered. "I don't know what I would do if..."  
  
"Don't worry, little sister," he said with a forced smile, "I'll be all right, Ava."  
  
"It's just that... Just be careful..." she stammered in response.  
  
With that, Joshua ran off and Ava continued her way back to the room where the girls were.  
  
"Did you find him?" asked Maya.  
  
"Yeah I saw him in the hall. It seems as though they're targeting the Moon."  
  
"The Moon? I don't get it, there's nothing of great importance there."  
  
"And the people are so simple, they don't even have a decent army. Why would they want to attack them?"  
  
"Well it's said that the original guardian was from there. Maybe they think it's the best way to get to our powers."  
  
"Well whatever the reason may be, we have to stop them. Joshua decided to go to the Moon and see if he can help. That means it's up to us to keep the castle safe," Ava informed the girls.  
  
She placed the box on the table and looked each girl in the eye. She then opened the velvet box and revealed four silver necklaces. She careful took out the first one. It had a small blue crystal dependant and she attached around her neck. A small blue flash encircled her body. She then gave each girl her own necklace. Maya's necklace had a red crystal, Alexia's had a green one and Veronique's was yellow.  
  
They each placed their hand on their necklace and concentrated on it. There was a bright flash of light and the girls were standing there but now they were wearing black pants and tops matching the colour of their necklaces stone instead of the long and elegant robes they had been wearing before.  
  
"Ok, it's time to show these guys exactly what the Stone Guardians can do!"  
  
Once again the observing girls were transported to a new location by the mist. This time they were standing the middle of a heated battlefield. There counter parts were scared around a large area fighting very ugly monster, youmas, and humans. They were using a combination of martial arts, weapons and their powers. The army of people attacking the guards were winning thanks to the help of the horrendous youmas.  
  
"We have to go to the Moon! There is nothing more that we can do to save our kingdom, but maybe we can help save the Moon's!" Ava shouted to the others.  
  
Once again, the girls suddenly found themselves standing in what must have been the main entrance of a palace, but it was completely destroyed. They could see the girls running down the halls, checking to see if there were any survivors. As they arrived outside, they saw Joshua and a few of his men fighting two youmas. But Joshua was not fast enough, he caught a glimpse of the shiny blame that one of his adversaries had and turned around to block it but the blame penetrated to his armour straight into his heart.  
  
"No!" she screamed, her heart crushed to pieces.  
  
She ran over to her fallen brother, not caring that any of the youmas or enemy soldiers could easily kill her. She fell to her knees beside him, teas running down her face. Their eyes locked in an intense gaze before his became lifeless. Ava started sobbing loudly and uncontrollably. The other girls had been able to overpower the youmas and soldiers and we sanding around Ava and Joshua's body. Veronique came up to her and gently help her get off the ground.  
  
"Ava... Ava listen to me," Veronique pleaded.  
  
But Ava was just starring off into space. Her eyes were completely blank of any kind of expression. Her face had become very pale and the only way the girls were assured that she wasn't in a comma was by the steady stream of tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
After a few minutes of talking to Ava quietly, Veronique was able to calm her down. Hey decide that for the moment they should stay on the Moon and wait until Maya could get word of what was happening elsewhere and on Earth.  
  
Maya was talking into the small communicator she had on her wrist. A weary look crossed her face and she finished her discussion. She came back over to where the other girls were.  
  
"It doesn't look good," she stated, "There's nothing left we came do here, were basically the only living people left on the surface."  
  
"What about the Earth? And the other planets?"  
  
Maya choked back a snob. "The Earth... The Earth has fallen. All the kingdoms have been destroyed. The reports about survivors don't look too good. The Nelvana Kingdome was taken over control. It also seems as though they were able to start fights between he other planetary families. Pluto is sending troops over to try to take over Uranus. Mercury, Venus and Mars are locked in battle and the Nelvanas are taking advantage of this situation to send in their own troops to take over. We just got news that Jupiter and Saturn have fallen and Neptune won't be far behind. It's official: The Galaxy Alliance has fallen..."  
  
The girls just looked at each other in total shock. They were defeated, there was no way they could find a way to push back Nelvana Kingdom now, they were just too powerful.  
  
"I can't believe it... Our families, what happened to our families back on Earth?"  
  
"Like I said Alexia, the reports aren't good. Our kingdoms... our kingdoms were probably the part of the first attacked on Earth I doubt if... if anybody survived..."  
  
All girls just sank to the ground. They were all in too much sock to respond to what had happened. The news was just too much for them to bear. They just stared off into space, not knowing what to say or how to act. After a few minutes or hours, the girls weren't sure how long they had been sitting there in their comatose-like state, Ava that finally broke the silence.  
  
"We have failed... We've been trained to defend the galaxy from all invaders and we failed. All those years of training have leaded us to here and we have lost. Our families are probably all dead, as are most of all the inhabitants of the other planets. The Nelvanas swore they would come back and destroy us and they have. But we still have one card left up our selves..."  
  
"Ava! you can't be serious! We were told to only do that as a last resort, only if there was no other way out. The situation is desaterous but... You're just thinking of it because of the pain and grief you are feeling because of what has happened. You're in no shape to make a decision of this magnitude."  
  
"No, I think she's right, Veronique" offered Maya, "We can let them take the essences of the planets. Imagine if they got all that power in their possession. It wouldn't only be our galaxy that would be destroyed but countless others also. It should end here, now, with us."  
  
"Remember that our first obligation as the Stone Guardians was to protect the power of our stones and of the planets from the hands of evil until their real guardians would awake," added Ava, "Yes, part of me just wants to wilt away and die but I'm not basing my decision on that feeling. I'm basing it on the fact that it's what we were born to do. One way or another, this ends here. We were giving the power to destroy the entire galaxy if that day were ever to come, I think it's safe to say that the day is here. Just remember, with every end, there is a new beginning."  
  
The others took a moment to reflect on their leaders words. In their hearts, they knew that it was what they had to do and nodded in agreement. They got off the ground and stood in a circle, holding hands. They all closed their eyes and concentrated on each of their power. Blue beams of light encircled Ava and shot up into the sky. Green ones coming from Alexia, red ones from Maya and yellow ones from Veronique shortly followed them.  
  
The four beams circled one and other and finally united in one great ball of white energy.  
  
"Destroy!" the four soldiers screamed.  
  
The ball of energy exploded and the shock waves of it reach all the way to the edge of the galaxy and past, destroying without mercy everything in its path.  
  
To be continued...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I know, you all have waited for such a long time and I'm really sorry! But at least now you know their pasts. But how does it tie in with the present and the future? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
Hope you like it! Please review!  
  
Lady Snow 


	7. The Return

I'm so sorry it took me so long to write and publish the next chapter. I just gone through this really long stage of writers block, plus a lost interest in this story for a while. On top of all of that, I've started university last fall and I don't have much free time. But I'm back now, so look for this story to updated at a much faster speed then before.  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon is not mine; it belongs to the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing her creations for a little while. BBSM is also property of Kodasha, DiC and their related entities. But I do own Ava, Veronique, Alexia, Maya, Snow and all the rest of my original characters. So please don't use them without permission.  
  
Comments, reviews and even flames are welcomed at sakura_angel22@hotmail.com or please click "Review" and leave a review on your thoughts on the story.  
  
Lady Snow  
  
------------------------------  
  
Ava woke up suddenly and startled in her bed. She wiped the bead of sweat off her forehead. She noticed that her hand was shaking from her shattered nerves. The sun started to enter her room as the sun began rising. Ava finally was able to calm herself down and pulled off her covers that were twisted around her body. She stumbled a bit, dizzy from the heighten experience that had been her dream. She pulled on her beige cotton robe and headed out her room. Ava entered the dinning room and saw that the others were also there. They all looked as bad as she felt.  
  
"Ava, you look like crap," tried to joke Veronique.  
  
"Hey you should look in a mirror," Ava answered with as much enthusiasm as her best friend. "I had such a horrible nightmare, I feel as though I have barely gotten some sleep, if any, during the past two days."  
  
"Yeah I know the feeling. It's as though I've been awake for a long time yet I remember going to bed last night but..."  
  
"That's because you haven't slept in the past two days. Don't worry girls, the memories will come back shortly and all will be explained once and for all," Snow said as she entered the room pushing a small cart with plats of fruits, eggs and bacon into the dinning room. "Now have something to eat, I'm sure you must all be very hungry, you've been through a lot in the past two days."  
  
"What? Oh no! Not that whole mysterious numbo jumbo stuff again!" groaned Veronique. "Wait I remember, you're... you're able to transform into a cat!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, and you made us lie on these stones after Ava fainted and we were sent to these really weird place where this woman said she knew us," continued Maya.  
  
"We meet this girl, Alexia, she had been transported there too. The woman in the cave, she made us relive our past lives...." suddenly tears started to fill Ava eyes.  
  
"The attacks on Earth by the Nelvana Kingdom..." gasped Maya.  
  
"The destruction of the Earth kingdoms, our families..." tears started rolling done Veronique's cheek.  
  
"My brother death's," Ava said between sobs, "The destruction and death of the citizens of the galaxy... Our destruction of the galaxy to end it all."  
  
The three girls looked at each other, their memories were now fully intact. They no longer had just fragments of the memories of their present lives, they the complete memories and knowledge of it. They looked at each other, they didn't know what to do, what to say.  
  
A loud, piercing scream came from the bedroom floor. They girls were startled and look in the direction of the door.  
  
"If we are the only ones here..."  
  
"Then who just screamed?"  
  
"Our guest, of course! Don't be afraid, just go up and meet our new arrival," Snow informed them.  
  
Ava, Maya and Veronique hurried up the staircase to their bedroom's floor. They gathered around the door nearest to the staircase, the only one that hadn't been given out to one of them.  
  
"This is the only empty one, so in theory our "guest" should be in here."  
  
"Well there's only one way to make sure," Veronique said and knocked on the door.  
  
The sound of covers being moved and footsteps coming towards the door could be heard from behind. The door slowly open and the side of a head peered through the small opening. Light brown head covered the face but one green eye could be seen looking at the people on the other side. A flash of recognition passed through her eyes and she opened the door wider.  
  
"Alexia! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Or rather, how did you get here?"  
  
"Veronique, Ava, Maya, I'm so glad to see you guys! Thank god you're real, I thought I was going crazy."  
  
"Nope we're real and so is all the memories you have," said Veronique.  
  
"You mean the attack, the destruction, our past lives. All that is real? Wow..."  
  
"Yeah, you can say that again."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The girls and Snow had all gathered in one of the most luxurious living rooms they had ever seen. The room had 9 feet high ceiling and the centre of the ceiling was a large stained glass window depicting a country meadow. The room had wall to wall would paneling a lush Persian carpet on it's floor. It was furnished with oversized sofas and seats that were placed around a beautiful wood and marble fireplace. The girls were all seated in the wonderfully comfortable sofas and seats. They had decided to go there after having had breakfast, what they had learnt had finally sunk into them and they needed time to talk about it.  
  
"And then we united our powers and destroyed the galaxy..." Ava said, concluding the recounting of the events of their past lives.  
  
"Can you believe we actually destroyed the galaxy? We had the power to do something like that," Alexia stated in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, that really incredible... Speaking of which, it reminds me, how exactly did you end up here in the first place, Alexia?" said Maya.  
  
"I don't know. I remember appearing in that fields and the whole reliving the past thing but the next thing I remember is waking up screaming because I had remembered the whole story and then realizing that I wasn't home."  
  
"I think I can answer that question. You see I had some... friends helping me out. They were trying to locate you, as was I. When I was finally able to find all of you except Alexia, I asked them to concentrate their efforts on her. While you were... well let's say occupied, they called me to tell me that they had found Alexia but that she had disappeared from their location screen suddenly. Well I understood that she had probably been transported to the same place that the rest of you were. So I told my friends to keep there location program on the spot where Alexia had disappeared and that when she reappeared, teleport her directly here."  
  
"But what my Aunt and Uncle, they must be sick with worry," Alexia said suddenly filled with shame and worry at the thought of how her relatives must be worried for her.  
  
"That's all been arranged. I talk with them and told them you were here on a scholarship that you had won. They were very happy and excited at the idea that you were studying in Japan. Oh and your things should be here in the morning."  
  
"But how did you convince them? They might be trusting but come on!"  
  
"Well you girls are not the only ones to have special powers. Let's just say I had a little help convincing them," Snow said giving Alexia a small wink.  
  
"Now, why don't you girls go out? Tokyo is a beautiful city, go and explore it!"  
  
The girls agreed and went up to their rooms to change. Maya offered to lend something to Alexia to change into since her things hadn't arrived yet.  
  
* * * Somewhere in Tokyo * * *  
  
The girls were laughing as they exited one of the many stores they had been in to since they had the EST Manor. Ava and Veronique were walking at the front of the group. Ava was wearing dark blue demin jean and a simple white camisole with pink lace at the top; she had a pair of open back white running shoes on her feet. Veronique was wearing a pair of white capri pants and a light yellow sweater set and had black sandals on. Maya and Alexia who were walking behind them. Maya had a three-quarter black skirt, a burgundy v-neck sleeve-less top with black high heel sandals on her feet. Alexia was wearing black shorts with a dark green camisole that a star embroidered on the middle and a pair on well-worn skater style running shoes.  
  
The girls continued their energetic conversation. Tokyo really was a beautiful city and they had had much fun discovering it. They had been all the stores they could find and had come to an incredible realization: they could speak Japanese. Although it wasn't very good, they were to understand and speak it. They had realized it when Ava had asked someone direction on the street. Without even realizing it at first, she was speaking to the person in Japanese. Veronique came to the conclusion that, based on what Snow had said about having all the knowledge of our past selves, that we must have learnt how to speak Japanese and that is why we are able to speak and understand it since those past abilities have resurfaced. The girls had agreed that it was the logical explanation and wondered what else they would be able to do.  
  
They had literally shopped till the point of exhaustion. They had tried on kimonos at one store. Maya and Ava had each bought one since they were the only two that could afford the expensive kimonos. They had then gone to a library look through books on various subjects that interested them. They discovered Japanese Manga's and were delighted when they realized they could also read Japanese. Finally, five hours after starting their excursion into the city, they had decided that it was time to get something to eat.  
  
"Hey, that looks like somewhere nice," Alexia said pointing towards the Crown Arcade, "Food plus video games, one can never go wrong with a place like that."  
  
"Sure at this point I would settle for a Hot-Dog stand!" exclaimed a hungry Ava.  
  
"I just want to sit down, I can feel my feet and I'm losing the feeling in my legs."  
  
The girls entered the Crown Arcade. There some kids playing video games and a small group of teenagers sitting at a table at the other end of the Arcade. The girls went to the large booth beside the window and collapsed on in, dropping their many shopping bags on the floor.  
  
"Sweet, sweet comfortable seat. I'm so happy I could kiss you!" said Maya half-seriously to the booth. The other girls just started laughing.  
  
"Ok so what do you guys want?" Ava asked eyeing the menu in search of something she recognized.  
  
"French fries!" said the three other girls in unison, making the giggles start up again.  
  
"Ok, four orders of fries and four colas it is!"  
  
The girls started talking about their day as they waited to be served. The waiter came over; he was tall and had blond hair. He had a very sweet looking face that made him look very cute. (a.n.: like you don't know who it is. ^_~)  
  
"So what get I get you ladies?" he asked.  
  
"Will have four orders of French fries and three colas, one diet cola, thanks."  
  
"Coming right up," he answered walk off toward the counter and the kitchen.  
  
There was a moment of silence; they knew that the time had come to talk about all that they had discovered. They had started to talk about it in the morning with Snow. But even though they knew she could be trusted, they hadn't been able to really talk openly about what had happened to them. Ava cleared her throat.  
  
"So... I guess we've had a pretty interesting past couple of days..."  
  
"That, is an understatement if I ever heard one," Veronique said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I understand what happened to us and what we learnt. Even though it's pretty incredible, I do believe that it's true and that we really did lead those past lives. But what I'm wondering is what it has to do with us now?" said Maya.  
  
"Yeah, I mean it's pretty cool in a way that we know and remember these past lives but what's the connection with the present? Why was it so important to find us, reunite us and make us go through that process?" asked Alexia, not expecting any answers.  
  
"Snow will probably the only person who can answer that question… You know since this morning I've had this… weird feeling in me…" offered Véronique.  
  
"Yeah, like if there was something new inside you that you can feel…" continued Maya.  
  
"That feels like it's trying to tell you something, make you do something…" said Alexia.  
  
"Power… It feels very powerful, like if it were a power growing inside, wanting to be freed," finished Ava.  
  
"So that answer my question as to whether or not you guys were feeling the same thing as me," half-laughed Véronique.  
  
"It probably has something to do with those powers we had in the past."  
  
"Yeah, that would be logical… But why would we still have them?"  
  
"More questions!" exclaimed Maya exasperated, "We have a lot of those but hardly any answers."  
  
"Well then, we should make a list. Like that, when we see Snow tonight, we will have all the questions ready and finally have some answers!"  
  
"Always the practical one, Véronique," Ava told her best friend, poking her.  
  
"Always! Now come on, let's get started."  
  
Veronique took out a pen and piece of notepaper from her purse and started transcribing all their questions.  
  
* * * EST, dinning room * * *  
  
  
  
The four girls and Snow were all sitting together at the dinner table in the elaborate dinning room. A maid was just leaving the room, having taking away all the dirty dinner plates and served coffee and tea. Veronique had beside a carefully folded piece of paper that contained all the girls' questions.  
  
"Snow, while we are out, we were talking about what we learnt since we got here. And well we realised that we still have a lot of questions. So… hum…. Véronique?" Ava said looking over to her best friend seated on her right.  
  
"We made up a list, of questions that is. And we were hoping you could answer them for us," finished Véronique. She then passed the paper over to Ava who was sitting next to Snow.  
  
"Of course I will answer all of your questions to the best of my ability," answered Snow. A look of understanding could be seen in her eyes. She could only start to imagine what a frustrating time this must be for them.  
  
She took the paper from Ava and started looking over it. After a few moments of reading and reflection, she turned her attention back to the girls. Their nervousness what showing like never before. Ava was twisting her napkin over and over again, Véronique was biting her lower lip, Alexia was drumming her finger on the table and Maya kept shifting in her seat.  
  
"Well girls, you certainly have a lot of questions," said Snow with a smile. "As you know, you were soldiers from the Earth during what was called the Akayashi Millennium. But you were also princesses from the Kingdoms of Earth that you were protecting. Since you were second inline for the thorns, you were trained as soldiers. But something was discovered when you four came together for the first time, inside of each one of you was an elemental power. Power that came from the basic constitutions of the planet: water, earth, wind and light. Now these powers united cause the total and utter destruction. Which was how you caused the destruction of the galaxy. Now to answer your questions about me, I am from Earth but descending for an old line of animal shifting druids. This human appearance is my original form but sometimes for practical reasons, I transform into my cat form. I know all of this because I was there."  
  
The four girls gasp in shocked. "You were there?!"  
  
"Yes, I was the head council of the Earth's queen at the time of the attacks and destructions. When I saw that destroying the universe was the only option you had left, I entered a state of stasis in a time-space pocket I created that could not be destroyed by your powers."  
  
The girls looked around at each other, still in shock of what they had just learnt. Snow had been there; she had seen it all happen from a first had perceptive, not like them who only remembered as if they were spectators.  
  
"But girls, to answer your last questions. Well it's a very serious matter. Yes there is a reason why all of this is happening, a very important one. You were supposed to lay dormant for the rest of your lives, never learning about your past. But something changed. The reason I had entered the time- space pocket was to be able to see if any attacks on Earth that would need you. And until now, there never was, at least nothing that another group of people couldn't handle on their own. But you are needed now…"  
  
"Needed now?" cut in Ava, "I understand that we were soldiers in the past but we sure aren't now, so what can we do?"  
  
"You see that's the thing Ava. You are still those soldiers, that strange power you feel in you is your crystal elements, the source of your powers. You aren't simply people who lived a past life and are now a different person who remembers it. You are the person of your past life. You were reborn and now must stop your enemy. The Nelvane kingdom is back and wants revenge and you girls must help stop them.  
  
  
  
------------------------------  
  
Muahahahah! Another cliffhanger! So what do you think? Like where the story is going? Have any ideas on what's going to happen? So please share them! Comments, reviews and even flames are welcomed at sakura_angel22@hotmail.com or please click "Review" and leave a review on your thoughts on the story.  
  
Lady Snow ^^ 


	8. Profiles

I decided to put up profiles to go with the story. Like that you can have a clearer idea of how the girls are. I've only put up the profiles of the new senshi and not the villains.  
  
~ Lady Snow ~  
  
--------------------------  
  
Name: Ava Waters  
  
Senshi: you'll have to wait and see...  
  
Birthday: July 20^th  
  
Age: 17yrs  
  
Astrological sign: cancer  
  
Favourite colour: blue and dark yellow  
  
Favourite food: spaghetti  
  
Hated food: mushrooms  
  
Favourite subject: ancient history and mythology  
  
Hated subject: science  
  
Strong point: learning languages  
  
Hair: shoulder length, dirty blond  
  
Eyes: grey  
  
Height: 5'4  
  
Born in Switzerland, Ava was raised all over Europe because of her father's job. Her mother died two years after she was born. She lived with a governess until the age of 10 when she was sent to boarding schools by her father a rich diplomat. Ava is into anything that relates to ancient times. She also loves myths. She is a very loyal friend and has a very reasonable person but she can be very stubborn. When she was in 7^th grade, her father sent her to Ste-Marie's Private School for Girls. That's where she met her best friend, Veronique Dubois.  
  
Ava speaks fluently English, French and Spanish and can learn languages very easily.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Name: Veronique Desvents  
  
Senshi: you'll have to wait and see...  
  
Birthday: October 15th  
  
Age: 17yrs  
  
Astrological sign: Libra  
  
Favourite colour: white and black  
  
Favourite food: seafood  
  
Hated food: broccoli  
  
Favourite subject: science  
  
Hated subject: home economy  
  
Hair: medium length straight brown  
  
Eyes: liquid grey/blue  
  
Height: 5'5  
  
Veronique was born and raised in the south of France. Her parents are scientists for a research company and Veronique wants to become a scientist like her parents. And since she is good in science, she probably will. In 7^th grade she won a contest and got a full scholarship to Ste-Marie's School for Girls. That's where she met her best friend, Ava Hill. Veronique strongly believes in what she sees and has a hard accepting what some things do not have a scientific reason for happening. She also has a very strong will and stubbornness. Which makes her also have a slight temper. But Veronique is aware of that and is trying to change and she always apologizes when she hurts someone feelings or when she is wrong. Like Ava, Veronique is a very loyal friend.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Name: Maya Ashton  
  
Senshi: you'll have to wait and see...  
  
Birthday: August 21^st, 1983  
  
Age: 17yrs  
  
Astrological sign: Leo  
  
Favourite colour: purple and burgundy  
  
Favourite food: chocolate  
  
Hated food: turnip  
  
Favourite subject: art  
  
Hated subject: economy  
  
Hair: long (to the waist) black  
  
Eyes: black  
  
Height: 5'4  
  
Maya born and raised In London. Her family is part of upper class of London society. In fact, her father and mother are Duke and Duchesse. Her family is old money so Maya never financial difficulties. Maya is an only child and her parents tried to spoil her but she never let them. She didn't want to have everything serve to her on a silver spoon. She always worked to achieve her goals and to deserve the gift she got. Maya never wanted to use parent's influence to help her. Around the age of 13, she started to detach herself from her family. During summers, she volunteered at Habitat of Humanity and helped build houses/schools in Africa and Central America. And during the school, she attended a private school in a small county. Maya made the decision to accept EST's offer on her own and against her parents' wishes. Maya is usually the peacemaker in situation. Before making decisions she always tries to assess all the point of views and facts. She is also good at persuading  
people. Like the tow other girls, she is a very loyal friend.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Name: Alexia Greengate  
  
Senshi: you'll have to wait and see...  
  
Birthday: May 12^th, 1983  
  
Age: 17yrs  
  
Astrological sign: Taurus  
  
Favourite colour: dark green and black  
  
Favourite food: hamburgers  
  
Hated food: milk  
  
Favourite subject: English, Phys. Ed.  
  
Hated subject: math  
  
Hair: short, straight, light brown  
  
Eyes: green  
  
Height: 5'5  
  
Alexia hasn't had the easiest childhood. Her mother had her at a very young age. Since she couldn't provide for Alexia. They lived in poverty in a bad part of Toronto (Canada). Her mother sent her to live her sister and brother-in-law, Alexia's Aunt and Uncle, who lived in New Zealand, when Alexia was 6 yrs old. Alexia was taking in Aunt and Uncle and they treated like her like she was their own daughter. About three years after she moved in with her Aunt and Uncle, she lost contact with her mother. Alexia life is pretty simple; she lives in the capital city, Wellington and loves extreme sports. She isn't that good in school but good enough to pass. Because of her mother's abandonment when she was young, Alexia doesn't open up to much to people she doesn't know well and she can have a very bitchy attitude. But once you get to know her, she is a very nice and caring person. She is, like the other girls, a very loyal friend. 


End file.
